Garden of Love
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Realmente nada los puede detener cuando lo hacen ni siquiera un mal día pudo detener que demostraron sus sentimientos en aquel jardín.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece; es propiedad de Tanaka Strike.

 **Advertencias:** OoC, FWPWP.

 **Pareja:** Tetsono [Sendagaya Tetsu/Alicein Misono].

* * *

 **G** arden of **L** ove

* * *

Si había algo que disfrutaba era el hecho de pasar cualquier momento con Misono. Gustaba poder pasar largos ratos a con aquel, rozar sus manos, besarlo, o simplemente estar a con él. En definitiva, eso era lo que más apreciaba. Estar con el ajeno siempre le hacía latir su corazón a una velocidad increíble. Y es que era Misono, sólo él le hace sentir tales cosas siempre. Lo ama demasiado. Quizás por eso acepto casi sin pensar cuando el ajeno le invito a comer en la mansión.

Por eso es por lo que estaba esperando esos momentos que el ajeno se haga presente. Una sirvienta amablemente le indico que tomará asiento en la sala dado a que Misono no había acabado con los preparativos. Se preguntaba que estaba realizando el ajeno; aunque realmente aquello no importaba seguramente sería algo que le gustará después de todo las sorpresas de Chibi son de lo mejor.

Si bien había estado con anterioridad en la sala usualmente era con compañía, aquel día estaba sólo dado a que Hugh rápidamente fue a buscar al maestro lujuria. Es por ello por lo que no le sorprende acabar recorriendo con la mirada en los detalles de aquel lugar. Hay varias pinturas y a diferencia del onsen no eran paisajes o algo parecido, eran edificios que no reconocía y ahora que lo piensa recuerda que en toda la mansión hay cuadros. Ha visto unos cuantos de su novio así que en parte se pregunta porque no hay más cuadros familiares en la sala. Aunque aquella duda queda al aire cuando escucha la voz de Misono y su figura entrar a aquel recinto.

—Sendagaya —llama mientras piensa lo que dirá y al ver como el ajeno le esta viendo de manera expectativa frunce el ceño—, saldremos a un día de campo —indica—, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

—No te puedo decir nunca que no.

* * *

Sendagaya Tetsu sabía muchas cosas que Misono no. La primera de ellas es que definitivamente un día de campo no se hace en un día nublado, la segunda era que se hacía en algún descampado fuera de la ciudad y no en el jardín de la mansión y la tercera… es que no importaba todo lo que sabía, la pequeña sonrisa de Misono —seguramente por orgullo—, le hace creer que aquel día de campo será perfecto porque lo planeo aquel.

Misono por su parte acomodo una manta sobre el pasto. Había leído hace unos días en internet que una buena cita era un día de campo y considerando que no habían salido desde que las cosas habían empezado a mejorar era una buena oportunidad. Todo lo preparó él, excepto la comida dado a que si Mahiru no estaba cerca no tenía permitido usar la cocina, además no quiso preguntarle nada a Lily; después de todo aquel, seguramente, se reiría como siempre lo hace como cuando le habla del rubio. Cuando dejo acomodada la manta puso la cesta sobre está y espera que el ajeno se siente para así comer.

El rubio al ver que estaba listo todo dejo de divagar mientras veía el jardín. La familia Alicein si que tiene demasiado dinero para mantener el pasto verde, al menos ese es su único pensamiento porque recuerda que el poco césped que hay cerca del onsen requiere mucho cuidado, más cuando llegan los veranos—. Gracias —dice mientras decide abrir la cesta para toparse con varios bocadillos para aquella tarde. Aunque en ese momento no se le antojaba nada de lo que veía, quizás es porque el ajeno se ve tan emocionado o por esa sonrisa tan minúscula que aparece en sus labios, pero desea degustar de sus labios.

Cuando el ajeno acaba por sentarse, acorta la distancia entre ambos, roba un beso. Es algo superficial y es que simplemente deseaba tener una pequeña degustación. Sonríe luego de darle aquella muestra de afecto mientras se acomoda—. ¿Qué comeremos primero? —indaga como si nada hubiera pasado volviendo a aquella expresión usual que tenía donde casi nadie determina como se siente el ajeno.

—Lo que sea —responde mientras ve hacía la cesta tratando de distraerse. Sentía sus orejas hervir, Sendagaya siempre es un bastardo cuando quiere, besarlo tan sorpresivamente es algo que simplemente le hace sentir tantas cosas. Aunque la primera será frustración porque el ajeno cuando le toma desprevenido le da besos cortos. Nunca creyó pensar o, mejor dicho, desear besos más largos y profundos; sabe que aquello de seguro se debe a que el ajeno en muchas ocasiones extiende aquellos.

Sendagaya simplemente asiente y decide sacar los onigiri para así comer con el ajeno.

* * *

—Parece que va a llover —comenta Sendagaya mientras ve hacia el cielo, hace rato habían acabado con la comida. Misono estaba recostado en la manta pareciendo disfrutar del ambiente mientras veía hacía el cielo. Tetsu no tardo en unirse y es por ello por lo que cree que el clima se pondrá peor. Aunque le gustaba estar así en esos momentos, recostado a la par del ajeno mientras veían los nubarrones grises.

—No creo, Sendagaya, en todo caso podríamos ir al jardín posterior —comenta—, si empieza a llover podremos entrar por la puerta cercana ahí —dice mientras decide levantarse, no quería entrar. Después de todo hace un tiempo que no pasan tiempo como ese, a solas y sin tener que preocuparse por nada más que pasarla bien entre ellos. Además, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, quiere poder al menos acabar con un beso de esos que ambos disfrutan.

Tetsu sólo asiente y ayuda al otro a tomar las cosas para así caminar junto a aquel. A diferencia del primer jardín el posterior está descuidado cuando menos, el césped es un tanto más largo, no hay tantas flores o mejor dicho no hay ninguna que parezca ser algo más que una flor silvestre. Y aun así tiene bastante encanto aquel lugar. No podía evitar pensar que aquel lugar era más parecido a Misono por la naturalidad que hay. Ayuda a acomodar las cosas para así poder volver a sentarse. Sonríe mientras se acerca más a su novio, al menos lo suficiente para aspirar su aroma.

—Chibi —llama Tetsu mientras le da un beso en la mejilla. Quizás deberían entrar para estar más cómodos en la habitación del ajeno; aunque en esos momentos no quería alejarse del otro pese a aquel pensamiento—, eres bastante lindo —comenta cerca del cuello ajeno mientras deposita un ligero beso ahí.

Lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones y pese a eso, Misono, sigue apenándose demasiado a por ello, es fácil de notar aquello. Su rostro se tiñe de escarlata y no dice nada por unos segundos. Y nadie más que Tetsu notaría unos pequeños detalles; la respiración del ajeno es una de ellas dado a que siempre se veía agitado en parte luego de los simples besos.

Caliente, así siente el tacto de Sendagaya o la respiración de aquel contra su cuello. Es un bastardo en definitiva por empezar a hacer aquello en un lugar donde podían verlos o descubrirlos y pese a tener ese pensamiento no puede evitar sentirse tan bien disfrutando con el otro en esos momentos, no le importa sentir como de a pocos el ambiente va cambiando de a pocos. Además, de alguna manera cree que deberían aprovechar ese momento quizás en el jardín no les llegarían a molestar. Aunque no pensaba en nada más allá de unos simples besos, se enteró de que no sólo sería eso cuando Tetsu empezó a acariciar bajo su camisa.

—Chibi —suelta en un suave suspiro mientras se mueve queriendo tocar más. Estar cerca y sólo por esa proximidad no puede evitar querer más del ajeno, a veces los besos no le bastan y es por ello por lo que quiere saber si el ajeno desea continuar. En esos momentos poco le importa que parezca que empezara a llover o que puedan encontrarlos, sólo desea amar a Misono como se debe y sonríe suavemente mientras nota que el ajeno no dice nada. Acarició su mejilla una vez más. Bajo su tacto se sentía bastante bien, suave, sólo así podría describir la piel de Misono, aunque quizás otro adjetivo que le llegaba a la mente era: perfecta. Le encanta sentirla bajo sus yemas o poder besarla lentamente. Por eso siempre trata de ser cuidadoso con el ajeno y ahora más que nunca.

Por alguna razón cree que el ajeno se ve demasiado bien ahí, la manta bajo su cuerpo, el césped alrededor, y ni hablar de las pequeñas flores que hay, en definitiva, Misono parecía pertenecer a aquel jardín. Simplemente se ve más radiante que nunca y aquello le hace sentir un suave fervor en el pecho. Es suyo. _Sólo suyo._ Como no podía evitar dejar de sentirse así, adoraba a su Chibi con todo su corazón, imposible no sentirse con tanta dicha—. Te necesito —otro susurro, en esos momentos sólo existen ojos para él. No hay nadie más en el mundo.

El de cabellos morados desvía unos segundos la vista, en definitiva, a veces la mirada de Sendagaya es demasiado para él, le hace avergonzar y con tan sólo aquella le deja en claro que quiere en esos momentos. Acabo básicamente contra el suelo y el cuerpo del otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía creer que lo fueran a hacer ahí y a la vez no le molestaba la idea, al contrario de alguna manera le hacía sentir un flujo de adrenalina por así decirlo. Seguro era por el hecho que podían ser descubiertos.

Muerde su labio y ve a Sendagaya. No respondió a lo que dice, pero el ajeno no le da tiempo, hay demasiados besos de por medio y ni hablar de las caricias. Ni siquiera sabe como indicarle que el también lo desea, que _lo necesita._ Siente una suave brisa en su mejilla y espera que el ajeno no tuviera razón con eso que acabaría lloviendo. Y sabe que si eso llega a pasar nada los detendría del todo. Empieza a corresponder a los besos adaptándose al ritmo del ajeno, jugueteando a con el otro, sus manos dejan de apretar la manta y deciden subir buscando retirarle la ropa al ajeno también después de todo desea sentir su piel.

El menor se acerca más. Trata de ser paciente y no romper la camisa del ajeno que tiene demasiados botones, quería tocar a Misono en toda extensión de la palabra. Y cuando su piel queda expuesta no puede evitar recorrer con su índice sobre el pecho ajeno dado a que como siempre le llama la atención. Misono siempre es tan suave; por ello no duda pasar aquel dedo alrededor de un pezón o bajar lentamente como si sólo quisiera provocarlo —y quizás desea hacerlo, después de todo, el mayor se ve de lo más adorable cuando quiere algo—.

Las palabras en esos momentos sobraban, por ello no dice nada al sentir como su novio le toca. Y al sentir como el ajeno recorre el borde de su pezón no puede evitar soltar un vergonzoso gemido. Culpa al aire porque esta seguro que por eso esta tan sensible—. T-Tetsu —murmura mientras le ve unos segundos. Cuando el azul se topa con el purpura es simplemente como una armonía de color, se pierden en los ojos del ajeno mientras sus cuerpos se siguen buscando como siempre deseando estar más cerca.

Asiente levemente porque la mirada de Misono le dejo en claro que es lo que deseaba así que se acerca más para así poder empezar a morder, succionar y tocar. No tarda mucho, sabe que eso no deseaba, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Gustaba ver a Misono con varios cardenales en su cuello o en sus hombros, por ello le marca en varias partes esperando que luego alguien las vea y sepan que él las hizo. Su mayor orgullo serían esas marcas de no ser porque el ajeno a veces le deja algunas. Ya sea cuando (accidentalmente) marca sus uñas en la espalda o sus brazos o cuando usa su boca cerca de su cuello.

Dado a que Chibi no pudo quitarle la camisa se la quita lo más rápido que puede quedando expuesto al ajeno queriendo que aquel le vea. Le gusta sentir la mirada del otro sobre él y más el como desvía la mirada pese a haberlo hecho ya varias veces el ajeno todavía se llegaba a apenar demasiado por eso. Le da demasiada ternura ver a su novio tan abochornado y a la vez luciendo tan calmo con la situación—. Misono, te amo —dice antes de volver a los labios del menor para degustar de aquellos y más allá.

El ajeno no pudo responder. Odiaba no poder hacerlo, quería decirle también que lo ama demasiado porque lo hace, desea que el ajeno sepa eso siempre porque realmente su corazón, alma y cuerpo le pertenecen, y sabe que ese es el caso de Tetsu; le pertenece—. También te amo —aquello lo dice cuando se separan por aire, en esos momentos ver al otro le causa una simple punzada de placer. No sabe cómo, pero había alborotado el cabello de Tetsu y aquel sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas era simplemente algo que gustaba provocar. Y a la vez se avergüenza un tanto. El bastardo es demasiado atractivo.

Se mueve un poco queriéndose ya acomodarse. Y por los simples movimientos acaba topándose contra las caderas del ajeno. Siente la erección de Tetsu y no puede evitar pensar que seguramente le duele al tenerla así—. Qui-De… —no podía decirle que se quitará los pantalones; la mirada del ajeno era algo que simplemente no deseaba en esos momentos para nada—; desn…

—¿Quieres que me desnude? —preguntó Tetsu creyendo que esa era la palabra y simplemente asiente. Debe levantarse para así quitarse los pantalones, junto a la ropa interior, quedando a la vista del otro quien simplemente se quedo viendo a otro lado—, ¿ahora puedo quitarte los pantalones? —indaga.

El mayor se pregunta como puede llegar a ser el otro tan desvergonzado y directo. No le responde porque de igual manera siente como el ajeno empieza a removerle el resto de la ropa y lo que no espero fue que el ajeno empezará a besarlo. Cuando sus zapatos desaparecen al igual que sus calcetines siente la boca del ajeno en la punta de sus pies. Un simple beso que escala hasta llegar a su tobillo.

—Quizás debí quitarte los pantalones antes —dice dado a que quería poder besar más al ajeno, mientras se estira para deshacer el cinturón del ajeno y retirar todo lo que le estorba. Besa, simplemente hace eso pese a querer marcarlo y es que lo haría de no ser por ver el rostro del ajeno. Se notaba su deseo de hacer el amor y es por ello por lo que no puede evitar apresurarse un tanto, subiendo por sus piernas dejando un trazo de besos ya sea en antiguas marcas las cuales se desvanecen de a pocos de su piel o en puntos sin nada—. Te amo —repite aquello luego de cada beso mientras ve al ajeno y luego cae en algo muy importante, no tenía lubricante, no podía ir por uno y dejar al otro así que debía pensar en algo rápidamente.

Podría usar su propia saliva, ¿no? El problema es que no esta seguro del todo como hacerlo o decirle al ajeno que quiere hacerlo—. Chibi… no traigo lubricante —dice sin verlo a los ojos mientras acaricia una de las piernas de aquel—, yo… debería usar mi boca, ¿no? —pregunta porque sabe que de igual manera el ajeno podría tener una mejor solución después de todo es bastante inteligente y no le sorprendería para nada si dice cómo deben hacerlo.

De no estar ya rojo seguramente hubiera acabado con aquella tonalidad por las palabras del otro, no podía creer aquella sugerencia y es que de sólo imaginar a Sendagaya usando su boca para… definitivamente no dejaría que eso pasará porque sabe que seguramente se muere de la vergüenza—. Dame tu mano —pide tratando de no sonar apenado y al sentir que el ajeno toma la suya la guía a su boca, la mirada confundida de Tetsu le hace querer ocultarse, pero a la vez desea que lo vea. Empieza a lamer los dedos del otro con cuidado.

Simplemente quedo hipnotizado con la imagen de Misono lamiendo sus dedos, era algo demasiado sensual cuando menos. No creía que algo tan simple como aquello podía ser demasiado erótico y aunque no se comparaba con las veces que aquel usaba su boca para algo más no podía evitar creer que era algo lo cual podría gustar demasiado de ver en más ocasiones—. Chibi —dice mientras sabe que hacer cuando el otro deja de repasar sus dígitos con su lengua.

Cierra los ojos cuando el ojizarco aleja su mano de su boca se siente como una eternidad pero cuando siente uno invadirle suelta un gemido—. Tetsu... apresúrate —pide mientras mueve un poco sus caderas queriendo que el ajeno se apresure al prepararlo dado a que quiere sentirlo dentro de él de una vez. Y al sentir como el dedo del otro empieza a moverse buscando dilatarlo y hacer espacio para más le hace soltar unos suaves jadeos.

Un dedo más y otro, de a pocos van los movimientos de Sendagaya cada vez buscando moverse con un tanto más de facilidad en el interior del ajeno y es que quiere al igual que el otro sentirlo. Desea estar dentro de su novio, quiere hacerlo sentir feliz porque sabe que el ajeno gusta bastante de aquello. Y cuando lo siente listo le dedica una mirada—. Te amo demasiado, Chibi —dice mientras retira sus dedos del interior del ajeno. Se acomoda para así poder entrar al ajeno. Lento, va despacio porque pese a prepararlo siente una resistencia al entrar. Estrecho. Así se siente siempre el ajeno.

Suelta un suave jadeo, el otro se siente increíblemente caliente por dentro, su Misono siempre le recibía con tanto amor en definitiva. Por ello se queda unos momentos quieto cuando entra su miembro a la mitad y no puede evitar dedicarse unos segundos a escuchar los gemidos del mayor, se escuchan tan bien ahí, sólo para que él los escuche. Sigue introduciéndose en el menor mientras siente algo en su brazo, no supo que fue aquello de no ser porque de a pocos empieza a sentir más y se da cuenta que estaba empezando a llover. En esos momentos no le importo, trataría de cubrir al otro con su cuerpo.

Empezó a moverse de a pocos dado a que no quería que el ajeno notará la lluvia después de todo apenas estaban empezando a con aquello—. Te amo —repite Sendagaya mientras va con lentitud y toca al ajeno queriendo que disfrute aquel momento, que sepa de su amor en el jardín, después de todo quizás no tengan otra oportunidad para disfrutar estar así de unidos en medio de flores y césped—, me encantas —murmura mientras empieza a con las estocadas tomando un ritmo constante.

—También… te amo… —trata de decirlo en un hilo de voz, pero siente que su voz se va con los movimientos del ajeno, simplemente trata de concentrarse en los ojos del ajeno, aunque las oleadas de placer recorren su espina dorsal al recibir aquellos movimientos, hacen que no puede quedarse mucho tiempo quieto porque como siempre cree que acabará enloqueciendo a por las embestidas del otro. Simplemente no podía pensar en nada más que Tetsu, en serio le hacía sentir tan amado mientras hacían el amor que se olvidaba a veces de lo demás.

Ni siquiera siente la lluvia la cual empieza arreciar, su cuerpo esta demasiado caliente como para notar aquellos detalles, sólo puede fijarse en aquel hermoso azul que le ve, después de todo es el quien le esta haciendo perder su mente, sabe que esta soltando varios gemidos mientras el ajeno empieza a acelerar cada vez más. No sabe porque el ajeno está yendo tan rápido, pero se ve tan bien: «Tetsu», aquel nombre es casi lo único que empieza a salir de sus labios, después de todo no puede evitar querer llamarlo, quiere que el otro este ahí siempre.

No supo cuando dejo de escuchar su voz, sólo se escuchaba el chocar de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones pesadas y el caer de la lluvia. Misono abrió los ojos para notar todo aquello y simplemente sigue sin creer que todo aquello pasa, después de todo anda tan perdido disfrutando del ajeno—. Más… Tetsu —pide suavemente mientras estira sus brazos para así jalar al ajeno y empezar a besarlo. Necesitaba de sus besos en esos momentos casi tanto como respirar, realmente lo necesita y se sentía tan bien. Suelta un gemido que interrumpe el beso dado a que el ajeno había dado directo en aquel punto. Realmente el otro se estaba conteniendo en hacerlo. O al menos así lo cree, pero no tiene conciencia del tiempo como para estar seguro.

Siente el vaivén ser más profundo, muerde su labio inferior tratando de no elevar tanto su voz, pero le es imposible, tan sólo espera que únicamente Sendagaya le este escuchando y es por ello por lo que se mueve de a pocos queriendo que siga topándose con lo más profundo de su ser. Escucha los jadeos roncos de Tetsu y no puede evitar sentirse tan cerca de aquel momento. Después de todo siempre acaba corriéndose antes. Se siente tan bien, es como un destello. Y no puede evitar cubrir su rostro con su brazo.

Sendagaya nota como de a pocos el interior del mayor se contrae, cosa que hace más presión sobre su miembro, siente como parece el interior del ajeno succionarlo y no puede evitar morder su labio inferior mientras aceleraba, quería acabar dentro de quien más ama y llenarlo con su amor—. Te amo —y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de vaciar todo dentro del ajeno y sentir un enorme placer recorrer como un rayo su cuerpo. Simplemente era algo a lo que se estaba volviendo adicto de a pocos. Aunque sabe que más allá de la sensación del orgasmo era al hecho de que hacía el amor con Misono.

Y simplemente recuesta su frente contra la del ajeno sintiendo de pronto el frío que había por la tormenta. Aunque ya no importaba eso, parece que realmente nada los puede detener cuando lo hacen ni siquiera un mal día pudo detener que demostraron sus sentimientos en aquel jardín del amor.

* * *

—Te traje sopa —indica Sendagaya entrando a la habitación de Misono con una bandeja—, Yamane dijo que debes tomarla toda para mejorar —cuenta ya que se había ofrecido para llevarle aquello a su novio quien estaba resfriado y con un tanto de fiebre; sabe la razón para eso, pero simplemente hace como si la ignorará después de todo no desea que el ajeno acabe sin ganas de hacerlo alguna otra vez afuera donde se sintió fenomenal. Aunque no dirá aquello porque ya sabe como Misono suele reaccionar a algunas cosas. Camina para sentarse al borde de la cama del otro y le ve con cariño—. ¿Quieres que te alimente?

Misono simplemente frunció el ceño dado a que no creía que el ajeno pudiera decir aquello como si nada pasará. Era su culpa en definitiva estar resfriado, bueno, de ambos, pero de igual manera simplemente no podía evitar creer que todos exageraban por un simple resfriado cuando había veces donde estaba peor—. No… —dice antes de estornudar mientras se acomoda para comer.

El rubio simplemente asiente y acomoda la bandeja—. Bien, igual me quedaré contigo hoy.

Y Misono simplemente alzo una ceja antes de volver a ver al otro—. Dormirás en el suelo —indica porque sabe que de dormir juntos acabarían haciéndolo de nuevo. Al ver que Tetsu asiente a sus palabras empieza a comer, aunque al verlo ahí tan atento simplemente suelta un suspiro—. Bien puedes dormir conmigo.


End file.
